


Husky

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Writeober 2019 - KNB Ficlets and Drabbles [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Kagami has put on some weight since retiring from the NBA and is self-conscious about it. Can Kuroko help him see that he's handsome no matter what?





	Husky

**Author's Note:**

> This one was really emotional for me to write as a fat person who has had a rough relationship with faer body. TW for body image issues and the slightest hint of disordered eating. With a happy ending, don't worry!

Kagami looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He poked his belly. Gone were the six-pack abs and lightning metabolism of his youth. His love for food was finally catching up with him. Ever since he’d retired from the NBA, he’d been putting on weight, and now he was officially husky. No, not even husky. Just plain chubby. 

He figured it was to be expected. He’d gone from working out multiple times a day every day to being busy with his job as a physical therapist and with being flown all over the country for sports commentating. But it was still strange for him after spending so long with a frankly awe-inspiring physique. 

He tugged his shirt down and tried to cover his stomach, but it wouldn’t quite go down, leaving a little sliver of skin exposed between shirt and pants. Kagami grimaced at the strip of skin and left the bathroom. 

“What’s wrong, Taiga-kun?” Kuroko asked as Kagami walked out. 

“Nothing,” Kagami said, bad at lying as ever. 

“Very convincing.” Kuroko mock-applauded. 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now, okay Tetsuya?” 

Kuroko softened. “All right, dear.” He stood and walked over to Kagami, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. “Just know I love you, okay?” 

“I know,” Kagami said. As Kuroko unwound his arms and turned to walk away, Kagami caught him by the arm, spinning him around for another kiss. “I love you too,” he said. The kiss turned into another, and another, until the alarm on Kagami’s phone went off. 

“Shit! I’m gonna be late for work!” 

The next day, they were at the store going down their list. 

“Oh, and you need new pajamas,” Kuroko said. 

Kagami froze. Kuroko had noticed? 

“I’ll be fine!” Kagami said. 

Kuroko frowned. “You’re sure? They can’t be very comfortable.”

“You just want more of my shit to steal.” Kagami forced a laugh. 

“Well, we don’t have to get you more. I just thought it might be a good idea.” Kuroko tried to redirect the conversation. “We do need a new step-stool because you tried to use ours to work out with and broke it.” 

“Listen, that was one time!” 

Kagami couldn’t get it out of his head all day. Kuroko had noticed he’d gained weight, noticed the squish around his tummy, the heft of his thighs. Kuroko had noticed, and he must be horrified. He’d fallen in love with Kagami when he’d had a mindblowing physique; what must he be thinking now? 

“Taiga-kun, you only picked at your dinner.” 

“I’m not hungry,” Kagami said, shoving away the bowl. 

Kuroko frowned and stood up, reaching out his hand to grab Kagami’s and leading him to the living room

“Sit,” he said, pointing to the couch. Kuroko remained standing. “I was going to let you work it out yourself since you obviously didn’t want to talk about it, but I can’t let it get this far!” 

Kagami froze. Was he in trouble? Was this when Kuroko broke up with him? 

“I’ll do better! I’ll lose the weight, I promise!” 

Kuroko looked…like he was going to cry? 

“Wait, Kuroko, what’s wrong?” 

“Oh, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said. “I’m not mad at you.” 

Kagami felt like his head was going to explode. 

“You’re not?” 

“I’m worried about you. You’ve been brooding over your body for days and it’s not good or healthy!” 

“But…see…I used to be all muscle. And you’re so little no matter what you eat. How am I supposed to be good enough for you if I can’t even control my own body?” 

“Taiga-kun. I expect better from you as a physical therapist. Shouldn’t you know that weight isn’t something you can control most of the time, especially when you make big lifestyle changes? It just isn’t realistic to expect you to look like an NBA athlete after you’ve retired!”

“But what if I want to look like one?” 

“Why?” Kuroko asked. 

“Because you deserve someone perfect.” 

Kuroko wiped away a tear. “Oh Taiga-kun…. It’s a good thing that you are perfect, then.” 

He got down on his knees in front of the couch and lifted up Kagami’s shirt. He pressed a gentle kiss to Kagami’s belly. 

“I love your tummy,” Kuroko said. “It means you love to cook and love to eat what you make. It means you had a long and illustrious career, but finally get to relax. It means you’re settling into middle age with me.” 

“But you deserve–” 

Kuroko cut Kagami off. “I deserve you. And I think everything about you is handsome. I love laying my head on your tummy. I love how it squishes when I hug you. I love you, Taiga-kun. Your body is irrelevant. I’m just lucky that you are very, very handsome.” Kuroko crawled into Kagami’s lap. “Plus now I can sit on your lap without hurting my butt. Sometimes too much muscle…is a drawback.” 

Kagami laughed, soft and sweet. “I love you, Tetsuya,” he said. “Thank you for always loving me.” 

“I married you, Taiga-kun. That means we’re going to get old and cranky and fat together, and I’m going to love every minute of it.” 

Kagami pressed a kiss to Kuroko’s temple. “I guess I’m going to love it too. I have to if you’re there, don’t I?”


End file.
